Again I Go Unnoticed :: Random Digimon Fic
by mierrias
Summary: Matt and Sora are married, and Mimi can't get past her feelings for him. Even though she's dating Izzy, feelings remain and ... I dunno. Just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Random Fanfic Chapter 1  
by Mierrias  
http://www.moon-cake.net  
----  
Notes: Characters are copyright of who they really belong to. Readers, you don't havta like this fanfic, but it'd be nice. I don't know why I keep writing fanfics like this, but I think I'm still bitter about the whole Sora x Yamato thing, mwahaha ^_^;  
  
This story takes place after Sora and Matt marry I guess, but two years after Mimi and Koushirou graduate from college. Actually, Izzy was a child prodigy so graduated early, I guess. I don't know. This is a fanfic. I use a mix of Japanese and American names, cause some of the Japanese names sound better than the American ones. HAHA!  
  
I'm not saying if it's entirely Izzy x Mimi. Or even Sora x Matt. Or anybody.  
  
----  
  
"Again I Go Unnoticed"  
  
Mimi stood by, sitting in a pew as Sora walked down the aisle. Mimi sighed, slouching, wishing she were in Sora's place. She didn't even know why she came. Mimi knew this would only turn the knife in deeper into her all ready bleeding heart.  
  
Mimi loved Matt...  
  
But why didn't anyone but her know that?  
  
---*~~~*---  
  
The memories were still concrete in her mind.   
"Mimi, remember we need to to keep on task on this lastest project." It was Izzy, her clostest friend... her lover. He gave her a job at his popular internet service provider to 'type numbers'. She was greatful to at least be employed, but this wasn't her dream job. Two years fresh out of college, Mimi's parents left her. The last thing she remembers them telling her was to do well and succeed to make them happy.  
And to let Matt go because he loved Sora.  
"Mimi, do you need a break?" Izzy's voice again.  
"Oh.... I'm sorry, Izzy. I was.... just lost in thought." Mimi confessed, sitting up in her chair..   
"Why don't you take the rest of the day off." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"I'm sorry, Izzy..." Mimi softly smiled. "Thank you."  
"I'll see you back at the apartment." He smiled. "I'll try and come home early so we can eat dinner together, how does that sound?"  
"I look forward to it." She smiled. They shared a quick kiss and she took her purse and walked out.  
  
Izzy was very imporant to Mimi. But, she couldn't help but still feel so attached to Matt. Izzy was great and all, but there was something missing between them. There was something missing to Mimi...  
  
And that something was Matt.  
  
---**~~**---  
  
Mimi turned on her sterio, and put in her Good Charlotte CD. She started playing "Can't Go On" as she cooked dinner.   
'How could it be easy to forget you when I think about you... all the time?  
I'll never know how much I'll miss you because I've never had you... Never Mind.  
I'll move on, but I can't go on... without you...'  
"OW!" Mimi winced. She accidentally cut herself while chopping up some vegetables.  
"Ow?" Izzy walked into the apartment, tossing his keys onto the table near the door.   
"Oh!" Mimi turned off the sterio, "Izzy! Welcome home! I'm sorry I'm not done with dinner yet..."  
"Mimi, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" He grabbed her right hand, seeing a light cut running across her right palm. "Be careful when you're cutting vegetables, Mimi."  
He led her to the kitchen sink and washed her hand throughly.   
"I'm sorry, Izzy." She said softly. He stiffled a laugh.  
"Sorry? Why? It was an accident." He smiled. "Accidents happen in the kitchen all the time. Not just in this apartment, either, Mimi."  
She nodded.   
"Let's order out tonite, all right? How does Tempura sound? That's your favorite right?" Izzy started dialing the phone, and Mimi went back into the kitchen.  
"..." She sighed, and threw the wasted, blood-stained vegetables away.  
  
---~~***~~---  
  
Mimi cleaned up the remains of the tempura dinner, and Izzy laid back on the couch.  
"Dinner was great." Izzy smiled, staring up at the ceiling.   
"Yah... it was good." Mimi said softly.  
"Did you get home all right this afternoon?"   
"I took the same route, no problem at all." Mimi replied, with the same monotone tone of voice.  
"What's wrong, Mimi? You're so depressed and out of it lately."   
She walked back into the den, and sat down beside Izzy.  
"I think... we should talk." She whispered.  
"I don't like the way that sounds. Talk about what, sweetie?" Izzy cleared his throat.  
"I care about you a lot. But, I don't think... I can do this." She admitted.  
"I love you, Mimi. What do you mean, 'You can't do this.'? What can't you do?" He urged her on.  
"I don't think I can... be in a relationship like this. I don't think I--"  
Izzy held onto her shoulders and kissed her deeply. She gasped from the sudden move, but didn't push away...  
Somehow, Izzy thought, this might make Mimi change her mind... He pleaded that this would make her change her mind...  
  
Izzy didn't want to lose Mimi. Not now. He needed her too much.  
  
Their kissing led to the bedroom.  
"Mn.... I--Izzy.... I'm sorry..." Mimi turned away from Izzy, in the midst of their love-making. He stroked her hair lovingly, staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes.  
"Mimi.... you don't have to apologize. Is something bothering you?" He rested on his arm, staring at her. "You know you can tell me anything."  
".... I can't tell you this." She sighed. He held her hand.  
"You know.... you've been somber ever since we went to Sora and Matt's wedding awhile back." Izzy realized. "I think... I know why you're so sad."  
"Y--you do?" Mimi looked up at him.  
"Are you..... ready to get married?" He blushed, looking down.  
"I-Izzy... I... mn..." She looked down at her feet.  
"You love Sora?"  
"WHAT?" Mimi almost jumped out of her skin. Izzy smiled and laughed.  
"No.... you.... had feelings for Matt, didn't you?" Izzy smiled, hiding his pain. Mimi didn't respond. "You still love him, don't you?"  
"Izzy...." She sat up, "I... I've cared for Matt ever since we were first transported into the Digital World. But, after I moved, he fell for Sora... and they got married. And now they have children...." Tears rolled down Mimi's face. "And... a--again I go unnoticed...."  
Izzy held Mimi tightly to him, "Mimi, I love you."  
"Izzy, you don't deserve a stupid, childish brat like me!" Mimi cried.  
"I love YOU, Mimi. I always have, and I always will. Nothing will change that." Izzy smiled.  
  
---~~**~~---  
  
"I always have, and I always will."  
Those words lingered in Mimi's head all during the next day.  
Izzy let her have the next day off, and she decided to spend the next day shopping... or at least window shopping. She stopped at a bridal display in the window of a shop.  
'What a beautiful wedding dress...' She sighed. 'Maybe I could buy it for kicks and giggles...'  
"HEY! It's MIMI! Of ALL people!" A familiar loud voice called.   
She turned around and smiled. "Daisuke. What a surprise..."  
"Hey! What are you doing here? Man, I'm so tired, you can't believe what they make you do in those universities, like, they expect you to work, and who wants to work, y'know?" Daisuke rambled on nervously.  
Mimi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Hikari and Takeru were just married in college... It was a joint marriage, which was unusual. Takeru and Hikari were young at the time, but everything was working out great...  
Like Mimi, Daisuke lost the one he loved.  
  
Like Mimi...  
  
"Oh... yes, college can do that to you sometimes. It's hard work, but you can do it. You've got motivation." Mimi smiled. "Anyway, if your grades drop, you'll lose your 50 million soccer scholarships..."  
"Ugh. Don't mention soccer. I hate it." He sighed. "Hey! What are you doing right now? You wanna go get some ice cream? My treat!"  
"Well, all right." Mimi giggled.  
The two walked into a near-by Ice Cream parlor, talking up a storm. They both liked to talk a lot... ¬_¬  
  
"Aa!" Daisuke placed down two sundaes. "Two sundaes, all ready to eat! Gosh, this looks so good!"   
"Thank you, Daisuke." Mimi smiled, starting to eat. He gulped down his sundae, stopping for the occasional ice cream headache, and ended up ordering three more after that.  
"Daisuke... so, how are you doing? Besides from school and all." Mimi said softly.  
"Everything's fine." He gulped down the cherry on his sundae. "Wait, wait..." He moved his toungue around, and pulled out the cherry stem with a knot in the middle. "Ta-DA!" He smiled proudly.  
Mimi clapped and laughed. "Y'know, I heard that only people who are good kissers are able to do such parlor tricks."   
"Well, I am a devious one." He blushed. "Can you do it?"  
"Oh... well..." She smiled nervously. She took a stem from her ice cream into her mouth and finished tying it faster than Daisuke did.  
"Hey! How'd you do that so fast?" Daisuke looked at her with jealousy in his eyes.  
"Oh...well, it's a bit embarassing, but I held the record for it in college. I could do 100 in 5 minutes." She laughed.  
"You must be, like, a really great kisser then!" Daisuke blushed.  
"Well, I dunno..." Mimi finished the last of her ice cream. "That was great! Thank you, Daisuke."  
"Hey Mimi." Daisuke said as they walked out of the Parlor.  
"Yah, Daisuke?"  
"You'll have to show me some time." He blushed.  
"Neh? Show you what?"  
"How great of a kisser you are." He laughed nervously.  
"Daisuke..." Mimi laughed. "You're such a great person. Can... I ask you something?"  
"Anything." He smiled.  
"How are you doing, since T.K. and ... well... since that?" She said softly. He looked down at his feet.  
"I know you loved Matt, Mimi." He responded.   
"I didn't... ask about that." She was surprised. Daisuke knew...?  
"Mimi, when... does it stop hurting?" He asked, sighing.  
"I... I don't know. Because it still does." She whispered.  
"When she left, I thought I'd never get over it. I thought she knew..." He choked.  
"I thought he knew my world revolved around him..." She sighed. "Daisuke..."  
"Mimi, listen, I've gotten over it. Hikari's married now and she has a kid. I don't have a chance with her anymore. I never did, all right?! I never did!" He cried. "It's not her I was in love with... it was the idea of being in love, but that doesn't matter anymore, because I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"  
"Daisuke!" Mimi said, shocked, "No!" Without thinking, she pulled him into her arms. "Don't think that... Daisuke..."  
"Mimi, Mimi... I'll never... I'll never find anyone to love me..." He sobbed.   
"Don't say that, Daisuke." Mimi whispered.  
"I'll..."  
"Don't say that..."  
They kissed.  
They let go, looking at each other in surprise.  
"Mi--M--"  
"Dai--" She stepped back. "I--I have to g-"  
"Mimi, wait!" Daisuke grabbed her hand. "Mimi, Mimi!"  
"Daisuke..." Her hand slipped, and she ran back to the apartment.  
  
---**~~~**---  
  
Mierrias's Note :: Okay this is it for today and some. I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more to come!  



	2. Again I Go Unnoticed ~ Part 2

Digimon Random Fanfic Chapter 2  
by Mierrias  
http://www.moon-cake.net  
----  
Notes: This story takes place after Sora and Matt marry I guess, but two years after Mimi and Koushirou graduate from college. Actually, Izzy was a child prodigy so graduated early, I guess. I don't know. This is a fanfic. I use a mix of Japanese and American names, cause some of the Japanese names sound better than the American ones. HAHA!  
  
Thank you for the feedback on my last chapter! I hope you like (or even read) this chapter!  
  
Well in the last Chapter, we left with a cliffhanger as Daisuke and Mimi kissed! Oh no! And Mimi's trying to break up with Izzy?! Why haven't Matt and Sora entered the story yet? I don't know! Exclamation marks@!!!  
  
----  
  
"Again I Go Unnoticed" Part 2  
  
(("It's not her I was in love with... it was the idea of being in love, but that doesn't matter anymore, because I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"))  
  
Mimi thought back to Daisuke's last words. His kiss still lingered on her lips. Did she kiss him, or did he kiss her? It was mutual.  
  
Does this mean Daisuke has feelings for her...?  
  
Or does this mean she has feelings for Daisuke?  
  
Izzy was all ready home when Mimi entered the apartment. "Hey!" he greeted her with a kiss. He had on his apron and was cooking dinner. "Did you have a good day?"  
"It was all right..." She mumbled, putting up her coat.  
"Just all right?!" He laughed.  
"I saw Daisuke today." She replied, grabbing a soda from the fridge.  
"Really? How is he doing?"  
"..." She opened the drink and thought, 'He's pushing away all his emotions... all his pain and suffering, and putting on a brave face. The opposite of how I'M doing...'  
"He's fine." Mimi lied.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Izzy replied with a smile. "It's a recipe I found today at work." He laughed nervously, "I got really bored without you there and started surfing the web."  
"Yah..." Mimi nodded. "Izzy, I need to talk to you about Daisuke."  
"You just told me he was fine. Is something wrong?" Izzy turned serious.  
"You're going to get mad." She said softly.  
"What? What did he do?" Izzy approached her. She backed up into the refridgerator nervously.  
"He ... I mean I... we... We kissed." She confessed.  
"What?" Izzy stood, shocked. "How could you do this to me?!"  
"It's not what you think!" Mimi started shaking, "Ok... maybe it is, but... He was upset and I wanted to comfort him and--"  
"What, did you sleep with him too?!" Izzy shouted.  
"Please don't scream, Izzy!" Mimi held her hands over her ears. "I'm sorry!"  
"Get out of here, Mimi, I never want to see you ever again! You're fired! You're fired from my LIFE!" He turned his back on her.  
"I--Iz--" She opened the door and ran down the stairs of their apartment...  
  
But now it was just Izzy's apartment.  
  
'I'm not even crying.' She sat down on the swingset of a local playground. She was alone again. 'I'm not crying... even though I just ruined someone's life... But I told Izzy I was sorry... and ... I AM sorry for what I did...' Her thoughts raced. 'Am I really sorry?'  
She looked at her watch, seeing that it was only 8 p.m.  
"I need to look for a place to stay for tonite... Tomorrow I'll go while Izzy's at work and pack my things..." She thought outloud.  
"Looking for a place to stay?" A voice said from behind.  
"Daisuke!" Mimi gasped.  
"You told Izzy... about...?" He replied, sitting on the swing next to her.  
"Yah..." She looked down at the ground. "I had to. He always told me to be honest with him."  
"Oh... yeah... You're lucky you even had someone, Mimi." Daisuke replied.  
"Daisuke, why do you have to be so pessimistic? Everything will be all right." She smiled softly.  
"Then... why don't you tell yourself that?" He looked into her eyes.  
"Because everyone knows you've got a very strong will." She said. "I've got the weakest one."  
"No..." He tried to argue with her, but it was actually.... true. "Mimi." He took her hands in his own, "I'm going to teach you how to be important to yourself."  
"What? You're crazy." She laughed.  
"No... if you don't love yourself, then... well..." He trailed off. "If you're sad all the time, then guys won't notice you, and you won't find a loving relationship." He smiled.  
"What about you? Where's your girl to love?" She smiled.  
He leaned in and kissed her.   
"I know how soon it is, but in order for me to teach you how to love yourself, I've gotta teach you how to love me." He grinned.  
"Somehow... I don't find a problem with that..." She smiled, blushing.  
  
Mimi took out some of her savings (her parents had maintained it for her since she was young) to go and get herself an apartment that was near Daisuke's university. She was able to retrieve the rest of her things from Izzy's apartment. She couldn't help but feel horrible for what she had done to him... Not only had she lost her lover, but a wonderful childhood friend. But what was Daisuke to her now? Did he want her to become his girlfriend or anything more than that?  
As Mimi was leaving to find a new job with these thoughts on her mind, she stopped.   
"Mimi, long time no see." Matt! It was MATT!   
"M--Matt! What a surprise! What are you doing out?" She smiled naively.  
"Aw Mimi," He laughed, "I'm allowed to walk outside whenever I want now. I'm a big boy."  
"Oh... I know, it's just been so long." She smiled, "How are you and the family?" It killed her to say such things and to think such thoughts...  
"Oh, no one told you...? Sora and I... are having some marital problems." He said sadly.  
"Ohmigosh!" Mimi gasped, "But... how? You two were so happy..."  
" 'Were' is a good way of putting it." He sighed. "Takeru is doing great, but me and Sora won't make it." He showed Mimi some papers.  
"Divorce papers. I can't believe it." He sighed, "But, what I can't believe is that she told me she loves Tai, and marring me was the biggest mistake of her life."  
"T--That's so horrible! Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry..." Mimi gave him a quick, friendly hug. "Are you going to be all right?"  
"Yeah... I'm glad she did this, because I would have probably lived the rest of my life unhappily with her." Matt replied. "She wants to keep Nadine."  
"Won't you be..." Mimi bit her tongue. "Are you going to be all right? I'm here for you..."  
"Thanks Mimi." He smiled. "How are you and Izzy?"  
"Oh, no one told you...?" She teased for a minute. "Well, we broke up."  
"What? Why?" Matt was surprised. The couple seemed so happy together. Just like him and Sora...  
"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed, "But it was for the better because... well, I didn't love him. With Izzy, I was in love with the idea of being in love, but with..."  
"Yeah?" He urged her on.  
"....Oh, nothing." Mimi kicked herself mentally. She almost said 'With you I know I'm in love with all my heart.' "So, what are you up to?"  
"Well," He said, "I have to find another place to stay, get my life back in order."  
"I know what you mean." Mimi said, "After me and Izzy broke up, I had to find place to live and now I'm looking for a job."  
"Are you really looking for a job? Because my band needs... well..." He laughed. "A female in it. Everything doesn't equal out, so... if you wanna..."  
"I don't play any instruments..." Mimi laughed. "Well, except for those guitar lessons you used to give me."  
"That right! I did give you some lessons! And you sounded great, so, c'mon. Be in my band." Matt smiled. Mimi was about to die from happiness. "I can loan you one of my guitars, and if you stay IN the band, you can have it!"  
"Well okay, I'll try it out!" Mimi smiled.  
"All right! Great!" Matt grinned, "Well, I have to go and get this taken care of," He flashed the divorce papers. "I'll call you....?"  
She handed him the number to her cell phone and he smiled, then ran off.  
  
Mimi wanted to share the news with Daisuke as soon as possible. She found him inside his dorm room, sitting on his bed.  
"Daisuke! I have some wonderful news!" She smiled.  
"Mimi!" He rushed to give her a hug.  
She told him everything that happened. He looked at her, with pain in his eyes, then went to sit down on his bed.  
"That's great, Mimi." He said, softly smiling.  
"Daisuke? What's wrong?" She said. "Aren't you happy for me?"  
"Yeah... I am." He replied sadly. "Mimi, I really care about you."  
"Y--you do? I thought..." Mimi started, but he shook his head.  
"No, it's Hikari and T.K. all over again. What is it with the Ishida family anyway?!" He put his face in his hands.  
"Oh Daisuke, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about your feelings..." She said softly.  
"Mimi, I want to ask you a favor." He looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Yes? What is it?" She replied.  
"Mimi, make love to me." Daisuke said, holding her hand.  
"...!"  
  
---**~~~**---  
  
Mierrias's Note :: I can't believe I'm gonna keep writing this story, but Midai or Daimi is kinna cute ^_^ Aaa, cliffhanger ending, I don't even know how this one's gonna turn out! ^_^;;;  
  
Please review and give me your opinions!  



End file.
